Johto Battle Frontier: Leader to Traveler
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: New characters, new adventures, and a new battle frontier! Follow Kit, a gym leader, and Dark, a boy who can understand pokemon, as their journeys come together and unfold as a forgotten past returns and new friends are made. Accepting OCs for now.
1. The invite

Author's note: This is an OC story! I read Infinity battles and Twilight Heart and got Ideas for this story!I **Don't own Pokemon (Yes I put a capital 'P' in Pokemon becasue that is the name.).** Please Review!

* * *

I yawned and sat up on the couch I had been laying on. Frizzy, my amazingly strong empoleon, was still fast asleep in his pokeball. Whoops. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kit Ai Notsumi **(A/N: **Ai** in Japanese means love… Or so my Japanese-loving friend has told me.) **I have long mid-back length brown hair and brown eyes. My little sister, Macey, walked into the living room of the house and blinked her pink eyes at me.

"Kit, I hope you do know that it's one O'clock in the afternoon, right?" She asked. Macey had waist length brown hair and pink bangs. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and jeans. I quickly whipped out my watch and gasped.

"I gotta open the gym!" I yelled running for the door, but was stopped by Macey's ampharos, Yellow, and Macey shook her head.

"You need to change out of your light blue…" She laughed. "PJs." I blinked and looked down at myself.

"What are you talking abou-" I gasped. "Thanks Mace!" I quickly changed into a long white T-shirt, a blue short sleeved jacket with a white pokeball design, and a pair of blue jeans. Macey sighed.

"I swear. You are the most disorganized person I know." She said as the two walked over to the gym that sat next door. I glared at her.

"Oh shut up." I muttered. A blonde haired boy was standing outside the gym looking really annoyed and he turned to us.

"Do you both know anything about the gym leader here? I've been waiting here for about an hour." He said tapping his foot. I winced and nodded.

"I know a thing or two." I said opening up the doors to the gym. "Because I'm the gym leader!" The boy's mouth dropped open.

"You're the gym leader?" He asked. I nodded and turned on the lights to my gym. "How can you be the gym leader?"

"Are you going to keep talking or are we going to start this battle?" I asked annoyed as I walked over to the other side of the battle field, which was half water half land. Macey stepped up to the referees spot.

"The rules are simple. A two-on-two battle and the gym leader, Kit, cannot make any substitutes." Macey blinked for a minute. "Would the challenger please state his name?" The boy smirked.

"Roary." He said. "Roary, of Sunnyshore city." He threw a pokeball into the air and out popped a rotom. I smirked at the boy and Macey yelled out for the match to begin.

"Go Nuzleaf, battle time!" I crossed my arms and waited for the boy, Roary, to make the first move. Roary pointed to my small brown leaf pokemon.

"Use Shock Wave!" He yelled out to his small floating pokemon. Rotom charged some electricity up and shot a strong electric attack at Nuzleaf sending him flying.

"Hang tough Nuz, and use Payback!" I called out. Nuzleaf almost immediately charged forward at Rotom with glowing purple hands.

"Rotom use Double team!" Roary called out and Rotom copied itself and the clones started to circle Nuzleaf.

"Give us a spin Nuz!" I yelled out smirking. Nuzleaf, with its hands still glowing purple, started to spin around and took out all the clones and hit the real one, hard. Raory growled and grounded his teeth together.

"Rotom, use Ominous wind!" He called out to his pokemon as Rotom started to charge up his remaining strength.

I sighed and pointed to Rotom. "Nuz, use Shadow ball on the Ominous wind!" Nuzleaf quickly charged forward at the foe as Rotom released its' commanded attack and released a Shadow ball. The Shadow ball cut threw the wind with ease and even gained power, and then fainted Rotom. Roary returned his pokemon and took out another pokeball.

"Go Flamez!" The boy called out as a charmeleon came out of the pokeball. I sighed again and returned Nuzleaf.

"Go Frizzy!" I yelled as I tossed another pokeball into the air and my empoleon popped out. "Let's finish this. Use Bubblebeam!" Frizzy quickly started to spin around and released a powerful bubblebeam at the fire lizard. Roary smirked.

"Flamez, use Metal claw!" He commanded and the pokemon popped all the bubbles with ease. I blinked in surprise and grinned.

"Okay then… Frizzy, into the water!" I called out to my first pokemon. Frizzy nodded to me and did a back flip into the water. Roary glared at the water.

"Flamez, use Fire blast on the water!" He yelled and the orange lizard fired away. The water started to boil and Frizzy resurfaced looking very relaxed, as if in a hot tub. I laughed as Roary looked very confused.

"That backfired a little bit…" I heard him mutter. I laughed harder and tried to call out an attack.

"F-Frizzy, u-u-use H-Hydro pump!" I stuttered and Frizzy fired away at the orange lizard and it fainted. I knew I was grinning widely because my cheeks hurt and Frizzy and I slapped high-fives. Roary sighed and stuck his hand out to me.

"Pretty good battle." He said, and then smirked. "But next time I'll win." I bit back a "You-just-keep-telling-yourself-that-and-it-might-become-so" comment.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting for the challenge!" I said happily as he left the gym and then a man in a blue Hawaiian shirt stepped down from the bleachers. _How'd he get in here?_

"I like your battling skills, how would you like to battle in something called the "Johto Battle Frontier"?" He asked out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow and gestured to my gym.

"Sorry, but I'm a gym leader. I can't just up and leave." I explained. The man pointed to Macey.

"That girl seems to watch your battles with an expert eye. Why not let her take over for a while?" He replied and Macey nodded.

"I think it would be good for you to travel again, and I can look after the gym for a while." She commented. My mouth dropped open, but I quickly shut it and turned to the man.

"Where do we start?" I asked. The man chuckled.

"All you have to do is get on a ferry to Johto, go to a pokemon canter, and get a battle pass. My name is Scott by the way." He explained and also introducing himself. I tapped my chin.

"Scott, Scott? Where have I heard that name?" I asked. Macey's sweat dropped.

"Scott is the _owner _of the Battle frontier." She said as Scott chuckled slightly in an almost awkward way.

"Well anyways, I'll give you this before I go." He quickly tossed me a small blue device. I caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"A poke'gear?" I asked confusion, no doubt, covering my face. Scoff frowned.

"You're going to want to keep in touch with your sister right?" He asked in as much confusion as I was in. I nodded and Scott gave me a ticket for a ferry to Johto and… left.

I stood there confused, well until Macey waved her hand in front of my face that is and asked. "Aren't you going to go pack your bags for Johto?" In the blink of an eye I was running over to our house. I scurried into my room and took out a backpack.

"Okay, potions, pokeballs, pokemon food, extra clothes…" I muttered trying to fit everything into a small backpack. Miraculously I managed to fit everything into my bag and Macey gave me her poke'gear number then gave me a hug.

"Good luck sis!" She said patting my shoulder, and then a smirk made its way across her face. "If you don't beat all the frontier brains then I become the official gym leader." I grinned and ruffled the hair on her head, much to her annoyance.

"I'll definitely win then." I replied. "Oh, and I'm just taking Frizzy with me. I think it would be best for me to just start from scratch with my starter!" Macey nodded.

"I see…" She gave me a pokeball that had purple writing on it. "I want you to have this pokemon."

I opened the pokeball and cuddled the small brown pokemon that came out. "Eevee!" I called out.

I smiled at the gift. "I'll call her Nana!" I said happily as the pokemon licked my face. "Thanks sis, but how did you get it?" She smiled as a vaporeon walked over to them and was smiling happily at the eevee. "Oh… Never mind!" Macey blinked.

"Kit, when is the ferry going to leave?" She asked, causing me to look down at my watch and gasp.

"AHHHHH! It's going to leave in a half hour!" I started to run for the docks of Vermillion City. "Bye Mace! I'll call after I get to-" I was about to say, "when I get the pokemon center", but a rock decided to set itself in front of my foot and gravity took effect. "Ow, I'm okay!"


	2. Meeting friends and a Rival

**Me: Since there are OCs I can talk!**

**Macey: ... Kits doesn't own pokemon. On with the story.**

**Me: HEY!**

"Macey, would you stop worrying?" I asked. Macey had called me on my new poke'gear as soon as I got on the boat; I also had Frizzy standing next to me. Macey huffed.

"With your luck I'm surprised you haven't fallen _off_ the ship yet." She replied. I was about to reply but she hung up on me. I grounded me teeth together and seethed quietly.

"That little brat…" I hissed under my breath.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked behind me, causing me to jump a good foot or so into the air and spin around. The owner of the voice was a boy. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black T- shirt with something that looked like black under armor underneath it and a pair of jeans. He seemed pretty tall. A girl cam out from behind him and smiled at me.

"Hi there!" She chirped happily. She had light brown hair that went a little ways past her shoulders and light green eyes. She had a light blue long sleeved shirt with an orange tank top underneath and a white skirt with white jeans underneath… I swear I wasn't looking there! I smiled half heartedly.

"I was talking to my little sister. She's looking after the gy-" I started but saw something at the corner of my eye, something blue. I quickly ran off in pursuit of the blue object, forgetting about my conversations with the brunettes, and quickly turned a corner. A girl was standing there holding a Riolu in her arms and was staring at me with confusion written on her face.

"Hi?" She said confused as if answering a question. She had long waist length black hair with purple highlights and one blue and one emerald green eye that had a ring of topaz in them. She wore black cargo pants, a white tank top with a purple one over it, a black bandana with a white pokeball design, white shoes, and a single black, fingerless, glove on her right hand. She was also pretty tall. _Why is everyone so tall!?_ I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Kit Ai Notsumi!" I said happily. She shook my hand and nodded.

"Calista Cortez." She replied. The riolu glared at me and tried to snap at my hand. "Loken, don't do that to people!"

I smiled at the little puppy pokemon. "You're very protective of your trainer right?" I guessed. The pokemon blinked up me in surprise and I patted his head. "Don't worry."

The two brunettes from before walked over and the boy spoke. "What was with the running off?" He asked. I smiled awkwardly.

"Well I saw a riolu run by and chased it?" I replied cringing slightly. Then I remembered something. "We never did introductions, did we?" The brunette girl nodded her head.

"I'm Emily!" She said. The boy spoke next.

"Adam." He said. I spoke next.

"Kit Ai Notsumi's the name!" I said happily. Calista spoke.

"I'm Calista Cortez. You all can call me Cali!" She said just as happily as I did. Frizzy tapped on my shoulder and pointed into the distance. A wide grin made its way across my face as Johto came into view.

"Johto here I come!" I yelled out hopping over the side of the boat with Frizzy diving in after me, causing Adam and Emily to gasp.

"What are you doing?!" Emily shouted. I resurfaced and hopped onto Frizzy's back.

I raised an eyebrow and shouted back. "I'm going swimming! See you all in Johto!" Cali grinned.

"Hold on tight Loken, we're going in to!" She yelled hopping in after me. Adam and Emily were looking at us as if we were crazy.

"Are you both crazy?!" Adam asked. (Called it.) Cali just hopped onto the back of Frizzy and we sped off for Johto. Once Cali and I got to land, New Bark town, the boat was docking and Adam and Emily ran over. I chuckled.

"Well I'm going to go get a battle pass, you all in?" I asked. Everyone nodded but Emily.

"I'm going to be a coordinator!" She stated. I nodded and patted her on the head like I did with Macey.

"I have a feeling you'll get there real soon." I said nodding. We all walked into the pokemon center and walked up to nurse joy.

"Can you give us battle passes for the battle frontier please?" Adam asked. Nurse Joy smiled at us and took our pokedexs and scanned them. She gave us back our pokedexs and gave Adam, Cali, Emily, and I four blue, black, and red cards. They looked a little like IDs if you ask me.

"These are your passes for the battle frontier and your card is for contest." She explained going from me to Adam to Cali and then to Emily. We all thanked her, gave her our pokemon to heal for our journey, and turned to leave or a minute.

I was fiddling with me poke'gear until someone walked into me and knocked me over. "Watch where you're going." The boy said glaring at me. He had dirty blonde hair and ember colored eyes. He wore brown cargo pants, a green camouflage shirt, and a dark brown jacket. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

I glared up at him. "_I_ need to watch were _I'm_ going? Well, _you_ need to start walking with your eyes _OPEN_!" I hissed at him. He just smirked and crossed his arms.

"It would be so much easier to get around if I wasn't always walking into _stupid_ girls." He remarked. Emily glared.

"What a jerk." She muttered. I glared pure hatred at him and felt a vein pulse in my forehead. This guy was asking for a death wish, and then I thought of something.

I stood up and smirked. "I challenge you to a battle." I said simply. The blonde raised an eyebrow with his smirk plastered to his face.

"Sure, but just don't start crying when you lose." He said as he led us all out of the pokemon center and to a battle field.

"A one-on-one pokemon battle!" I called out. _I'll just play the "I'm-a-beginner" game._ I smirked and took out Nana's pokeball, the only pokemon I had with me. The blondie took out a pokeball and tossed it into the air. Haunter. Why the heck did it have to be a Haunter? I whipped out my pokedex to make it look like I was looking up Haunter, but I was actually looking up Nana's moves. Bite, Quick attack, Iron tail, Dig, and Sand attack. Not bad. My pokedex started to say the information on Haunter.

"**Haunter, the gas pokemon, in total darkness where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking it's next victim.**" The machine said. I shuddered and tossed out Nana's pokeball onto the field.

"Go Nana, battle time!" I yelled out. Nana stepped onto the field and sat patiently. Blondie called out an attack.

"Haunter use Shadow ball!" He yelled out. I winced as Nana got thrown backward by the blast but stayed calm.

"Nana, use dig!" I called then whispered so only she could hear. "Then use Bite!" She quickly disappeared underground. I looked up to see the Haunter mere inches from my face. So I did the first thing that any girl would do. I screamed, very loudly and fell onto my butt. Blondie had a smirk on his face. The jerk.

Nana quickly shot out of the ground and bit Haunter hard and knocked the smirk off of Blondie's face. "Haunter use Dark pulse!" He called out. Nana was shot out of the battle field and into my arms. I smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Nana, you did a great job for your first battle." I muttered, returning her to her pokeball. Blondie smirked and returned his Haunter.

"You're a pathetic trainer." He stated. I felt a fire light itself in my eyes. _I will KILL him_.

Adam seemed to notice something and looked in the direction of the small forest that stood nearby the pokemon center. "Does anyone else hear that buzzing noise?" He asked. I felt the color drain from my face from the all-to-familiar sound.

"Oh crud…" I muttered slowly turning around. A boy was running toward us a full speed. He had red spiky hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a black T-shirt with a red jacket over it, black jeans, and a red hat with a flame symbol on it. He seemed to be running from something. Cali and the Blondie stiffened.

"BEEDRILL!" They both yelled turning to flee from the large group of bee pokemon. Adam and Emily were right behind them and I finally recognized the red headed boy.

"Jaden?! What are you doing _here_!?" I yelled out as he ran past me. I looked at what he was running from and smirked. "What? Did you do?!"

He looked back at me and smiled sheepishly. "Forgot my pokemon at the pokemon center and threw a rock at a tree!" He replied. My eyes widened and I quickly ran to outrun the Beedrill. Blondie had a fed up look on his face and took out a pokeball.

"Dark, go!" He yelled tossing the pokeball out at the Beedrill. Out of the pokeball came the last pokemon I expected. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" The pokemon burnt them all down with one blow. I winced and ran up to the group, or tried to anyways. Dark, the black Charizard with red wings and eyes, glared at me.

"What do you want?" I asked it glaring right back at it. Dark seemed to smirk at me as amusement danced in the fire pokemons eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're just as bad as your trainer…" I suddenly remembered that I hadn't learned my blonde friend's name. Adam, Jaden, and Blondie seemed to be locked in an argument, while Cali and Emily on the other hand, looked just about ready to walk away. I glared at Dark once more and then walked over to the group of arguing boys.

"You all are so pathetic, traveling with some stupid, klutzy girl." Blondie said. Jaden glared.

"Kit is not stupid!" He defended. I nodded but stopped mid-nod after he finished the statement. "But she _is_ a klutz." I gave him my, "You-can-stop-talking-now" glare. Adam saw it and decided to stay quiet. Blondie smirked and bent next to my ear.

"I'd be careful about were you're walking." He whispered, passing me my poke'gear back. My mouth dropped open.

"How'd you get this, Blondie?!" I asked. He just smirked at me.

"Alex." He stated walking away with Dark at his side. I cocked my head to the side.

"Alex…" I muttered. "YOU'RE A BIG_ JERK_!" Cali spoke.

"Who's this person?" She asked, pointing to Jaden. I groaned.

"Do I _have_ to explain?" I asked.

**Me: Chapie two is done!**

**Macey: ... Please Reveiw before Kits does something stupid.**

**Alex: ...**

**Me: WHO LET YOU IN HERE!? GET OUT!!!**


	3. Author's Note: Just stay with me

Sorry about there being no updates for a while  
but I'm going brain dead on ideas and I'm becoming uninterested in writing some of my stories…  
BUT I will try to update as soon as possible, SO STAY WITH ME PEOPLE!


	4. Route 29

**Me: I guess since I put this chapter up it must mean my writers block is gone!**

**Macey: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Me: WARNING! This chapter is a little dramatic on my part soooo...**

"So let me get this straight." Emily said tapping the top of her head. "You met Jaden when you were younger, you trained with him so he could enter the indigo league, and he got into the top eight. Then he found out you were the gym leader of the Vermillion gym and challenged you for old times and has been helping out with the gym ever since, but on the day you left for Johto he was fast asleep and you didn't have any time to tell him." She turned to Jaden. "And you came to Johto after you heard that Kit had left, and then we met you here at the pokemon center."

I nodded and grinned. "In the battle, I kicked his butt, but he managed to knock out at least two of my pokemon." I explained fiddling with my poke'gear.

Jaden frowned. "You make it sound like you were the best trainer around."

I shrugged. "I beat you didn't I?" The group and I were all sitting around a table at the pokemon center. Adam stood up and took out a pokeball.

"We're battling right here right now." He stated looking at me.

I yawned and stretched my arms into the air. "For what, a badge?" He nodded. "Sorry but Macey is the gym leader while I'm away." Jaden smirked.

"Are you scared to fight a new challenger?" He asked. I glared at him from the corner of my eye and mouthed "_Shut up_", his smirk faltered.

"Well even if I wanted to battle I only have Nana, who's too poorly trained, and Frizzy. I don't have enough pokemon to battle right now." I explained standing up and walking to the entrance of the pokemon center. Cali shook her head.

"You don't sound very happy Kit." She stated while Loken just yawned. Who could blame him? It was six O'clock in the morning. I smiled at her, or forced a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll feel better after we start moving." I said as the others stood up. Emily frowned at me.

"Are you perfectly-" She began but I ran out of the pokemon center before she finished. I let Frizzy out of his pokeball and he took in a deep breath.

"You really are a sore loser." He said shaking his head. I huffed.

"You'd be a sore loser too after you lost for the first time in two years." I replied crossing my arms. Frizzy smirked at me, or as much as a smirk he could do with a beak.

"He'll just have to battle against me next time." He said hitting his wing on his chest. I smirked at the thought and laughed out loud.

"Found you!" I spun around to see none other then Cali. I smirked.

"I went missing?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No you just disappeared to this place without telling anyone that you were mad about losing." She remarked. I frowned and kicked the dirt.

"Fine, you caught me." I muttered as she practically dragged me back to the front of the pokemon center.

"Let's go!" Adam and Jaden shouted, causing the girl's sweat to drop. I shook my head and sighed.

"Why do I travel with you people again?" I asked out loud.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Adam and Jaden were at the front of the group as Cali, Emily, and I were struggling to catch up. "If they go any faster they're going to miss all the pokemon." Emily muttered. The little riolu, Loken, was looking around from his spot on Cali's head. He hopped off her head and pointed to a tree. Cali, Emily, and I walked over to him and looked up at the tree. Adam and Jaden, on the other hand, just cept walking threw the forest. (Talk about a one track mind.) Emily cringed.

"It's a bug." She shivered. "I don't like bugs." I rolled my eyes and looked up. There was a little green spider-like pokemon stuck in a web of fine thread.

I shrugged. "I guess we should go help it… But the last time I climbed a tree… yeah… it didn't end very well." I said smiling awkwardly. Cali took out a pokeball.

"I think Tai would be the best for this job." She said tossing the pokeball into the air. A grovyle hopped out of the pokeball. "Tai, can you help that little pokemon down from the tree please?" Tai nodded to her and quickly scampered up the tree with ease, but as soon as he got close to the small spider the little pokemon panicked and fell. I quickly ran over to catch the small spider and it landed safely into my arms. I smiled down at him.

"Hey there." I said. "Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you." It looked up at me and I instantly remembered what pokemon it was. Spinarak. He snuggled into my arms and I laughed. Emily and Cali walked over and looked at him.

"He's so cute!" Cali commented. Emily nodded but didn't really say anything. I looked back down at the little spinarak and put him back down on the ground.

"Well little guy, we've got to get going now. Bye!" I said rubbing him on the head and walking off with Cali and Emily at my sides.

"I still think you should have caught that little guy." Emily said stretching her arms into the air. Adam and Jaden walked up to us and looked a little different.

"Come on we wanna show you guys something." Adam said in an almost emotionless voice. Emily looked at Cali and I then whispered.

"Something's up." She said. Cali and I nodded and Jaden spoke.

"Come on or you'll miss it." He said in the same voice as Adam. I shrugged.

"Fine, show us what you want to show us." I said. Tai and Frizzy both looked at each other and seemed to be having a conversation without words and would look at us every few seconds. Jaden gestured to a small clearing in the woods and we all walked over.

"So what is it?" Cali asked looking around. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and tried not to look tense. Jaden was usually pretty carefree, so hearing him talk in an emotionless voice after the past two, three years. It was a sure sign something bad had happened. Some men in black uniforms with big red R's on them came out of the surrounding area. A hypno came up beside one of them and it clicked in my head. Hypno was controlling Adam and Jaden.

"Miss Notsumi, Miss Cortez, and Miss Love, you all need to come with us." A teenage boy said. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"And what if we don't?" She asked. The boy chuckled and patted Hypno on the head.

"This pokemon here doesn't give you, or your friends, much of a choice little girl." He chuckled. He had spiky black hair and dark green eyes. He seemed a little familiar. Cali scoffed.

"How old are you?" She asked. The boy frowned.

"Fourteen." He answered. Cali rolled her eyes.

"Where all 13 stupid and most of us are taller than you." She replied causing the boy to glare at her.

"I'd shut up if I were you." He said in a dark kind of way. I just looked around harmlessly, not really caring that we were all in a possible life-or-death situation. _And I thought I was annoyed about the losing to Blondie._

"If we're done here I think I'll be leaving now. You've wasted our time." I said turning around and starting to walk out of the clearing. I heard fingers snap and I couldn't move. I frowned slightly as my body turned itself around and walked back to the spot I was previously at. Cali and Emily reached for their pokeballs and I looked at Frizzy from the corner of my eye. Cali did a very high pitched whistle and Tai burst out from the bush with a leaf blade attack at the ready. The black hired boy frowned and Hypno looked at me. I rolled my eyes as Adam and Jaden popped out of their trances. They looked around like clueless pikachus.

"Where are we?" Adam asked until he spotted Emily, Cali and me. They both pointed to the group of men in black. He looked over and automatically threw a pokeball into the air. "Go Gallade!" A tall white and green pokemon landed onto the grass and held its hands in a fighting stance.

Jaden blinked, figured out what was happening, and threw a pokeball into the air. "Go Nidoqueen!" He yelled as a tall blue pokemon landed into the field. The black haired boy smirked and pointed to me. _Uh-oh, something dramatic is going to happen._

"I understand why you're both protecting Miss Cortez and Miss Love, but why are you protecting an _ex_-member of Team Rocket?" He asked_. __Didn't I tell you he'd say something dramatic?_**(A/N: Wasn't expecting that now were ya?)** I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled. He frowned.

"You don't remember?" He asked, now puzzled. "How can you not remem- Oh."

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by, "oh" and what do you mean Kit is an ex-member of Team Rocket?" He asked. The boy smirked again.

"There was an explosion at the Team Rocket squadron in Vermillion City. Some of the C squad wasn't found and considered… gone." He explained hesitating at the last word. I stiffened and looked down at the palm of my right hand. There was a faint scar that was barely visible. Jaden scoffed.

"Who cares what she did in a past she doesn't even remember?" He asked. I smirked and shrugged.

"I'll agree with Jaden on this one Rocket boy." I said.

"My name is Keith, thank you very much." He replied and a string shot attack shot out at him and his flunkies. The little spinarak hopped in front of me and err… growled? I smirked and knelt down beside the little green pokemon.

"You were brave coming out here on you own like that, but is it okay if I let Frizzy finish them off?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a disappointed look but nodded none the less. I pointed to the group of Team Rocket rejects. "Frizzy, Hydro pump!" I called out.

Frizzy drew his head back and fired a Hydro pump attack sending the group of Team Rocket people flying… literally.

I looked back at the small spinarak. "How would you like to come along with me?" I asked taking out a pokeball. He looked up at the red and white orb and lumped at it, hitting the button directly. "I'll call you Rocka."

"Why Rocka?" Emily asked.

I smiled. "Rocka means fall." Adam crossed his arms.

"I didn't get to attack them once." He complained and everyone else burst into laughter.

I thought for a second.

_If I was a past member. Then why did they want Cali and Emily?_

**Kit: You know what to do.**

**Me: *listening to the numa numa song***

**Kit: *sweat drop***

**Macey: Reveiw!**


	5. Enter the Dark

**Me: Okay! This chapter is going to be a bit diffrent! It's going to have characters that are going to be on the OTHER side of Johto.**

**Macey: Just read the chapter and reveiw please!**

**Me: Yes, yes do reveiw!**

* * *

A boy with spiky black hair wearing a white T-shirt, a dark blue leather jacket, and a pair of blue jeans looked down at his poke'gear with a confused stare. His Weavile, Feana, sat on his shoulder looking down at the small device in her trainer's hand. "What's the matter Dark?" The sharp clawed pokemon asked in a human-like voice.

The black haired boy, Dark, turned his ember eyes, that had golden yellow rings around the pupil, to his first pokemon and shrugged. "I don't know Feana. That girl at the Vermillion Gym asked us to give a pokemon to her sister, but we don't even know where she is." He replied as if his pokemon talking like a human was nothing. The absol walking by his feet looked up at this trainer.

"Master Dark, I still do not think it is a good idea to continue to be here in the Johto reign, _they _might be here." The disaster pokemon said in its regular pokemon voice. Dark looked down at his loyal pokemon.

"Blake, I know what you mean, but we made a promise with that girl." He said taking out a picture of a girl with brown hair and matching eyes.

_**Flash back**_

Macey sat on the steps of the Gym, with Yellow by her side, and Nuz the Nuzleaf at her feet. Nuz was missing Kit really badly and seemed to get sadder everyday. He looked so sad Macey couldn't take it. Dark was walking passed the gym and an idea sparked into the brunettes mind.

"Hey you, wait a sec!" She called out to him as he walked past. The absol at the boy's side, Blake, growled at her and made her flinch back. Dark raised an eyebrow at her and beckoned her to continue.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Macey twiddled with her fingers. "You see the pokemon over there." She gestured to the nuzleaf. "Nuz, he really misses his trainer, but she's all the way in Johto and I have to stay here…"

Dark caught onto what she was saying and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that if I did take that pokemon to it's trainer that wouldn't steal it?" He asked. Macey poked her pointer fingers together.

"You're right. Sorry to bother you." She said sighing in defeat and walking back over to the steps of the gym. She patted Nuz's head and smiled to him. "Don't worry."

Dark's eyes softened as the little pokemon muttered to itself about wanting to get stronger with his trainer.

He walked up to Macey and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "How do you know that I'll take him to his trainer?" He asked her.

Macey looked up at him and smiled, then pointed to Blake the Absol. "He's very loyal to you. He also seems like a pokemon that fights for the right thing." She giggled. "And I don't think you could do anything bad if you tried."

Dark frowned a small sad frown. _If only you knew how wrong you are…_ He thought to himself.

_**Flash back**_

A luxray walking beside Dark snickered. "You just wanted to help out the little girl." She said childishly.

Blake glared at her. "Why don't you go make yourself useful and get lost in the woods?" He asked, motioning toward the woods on either side of them. The Weavile sitting on Dark's head sighed and hopped down from her perch.

She stood between them and gave a pleading look. "Sparky, can you _please_ not make Blake mad? We're almost out of the woods." She pleaded with the female luxray. Sparky looked ready to argue but nodded none the less. Dark sighed and shook his head.

"The reason I stay away from people is because I talk to pokemon…" He muttered to him self. Suddenly a loud scream echoed throughout the forest. Dark quickly, on reflex, ran toward the sound and froze once he got to the scene.

There was a girl and a boy surrounded by a pack of wild houndoom. The girl, who had probably been the one that screamed, had sapphire eyes and brown waist length hair with blue highlights in a blue bandanna. She wore a light blue miniskirt and a white and blue T-shirt along with fingerless blue gloves. A wartortle and dratini were wrapped around her protectively as a small blossom was cowering behind her.

The boy had longish brown hair, which had long enough bangs to tuck them behind his ears, and green eyes. He wore a yellow basketball jersey with a blue lucario outline, faded jeans, and black and white sneakers. He was holding onto the shoulders of a pretty beaten up lucario. The brunette boy glared at the pack of houndoom and tried to reach out for his remaining pokeballs, that were a little more then an arms length away. The leader of the pack, a houndoom with a long thin scar across its side, noticed what the brunette was doing and quickly snapped out at him. Dark reached for his pokeballs and threw two into the air.

"Lunar, Doomie, battle stance!" He yelled out as an umbreon and houndoom leaped out of their pokeballs. The houndoom, Doomie, growled protectively as the pack of houndoom turned their attention to them. The leader of the pack chuckled, showing his sharp K9s.

"One of our own?" He asked. "Siding with a human? How pathetic!" He turned to Sparky and gave her a toothy grin. "Why don't you come with us?"

Sparky shook her head in disgust. "Get a life lover dog!" She spat at him and bared her teeth in a growl. "If you don't leave those humans alone you're going to get a shocking experience." With that statement made she started to charge up electricity in her fur coat.

The pack leader smirked at her and motioned to the rest of his pack to back off with a flick of his tail. "Show me what you can do kitten." He sneered. Sparky made a sideways glance at her trainer and, with a nod from Dark, charged for the houndoom.

Feana flexed her claws and tried to look menacing as she made her way over to the pair of brunettes. Lunar followed her example… for a short time before he challenged one of the wild houndoom and started a fight. Feana quickly picked up the boy brunettes pokeballs and tossed them to him. The boy, looking slightly confused, pickup one of his pokeballs and threw it into the air.

"Dragonite, I could use a hand!" He yelled out as a huge yellow dragon pokemon came out of the small red and white sphere. "Dragonite, use Drago meteor!"

Dragonite's center glowed and a very bright light emitted from it and shot up toward the sky. The houndoom pack, that looked totally freaked that a pokemon could grow that big, sped off into the forest. The leader of the pack looked back at Dark and his pokemon.

"Don't think you've seen the last of us human!" He snarled.

Dark yelled back. "Good! I'll be waiting!" The brunette boy stood up and helped the girl, who still looked scarred stiff, to her feet. They both returned their pokemon and the boy healed his Lucario.

He then walked over to Dark, who was returning Lunar and Doomie to their pokeballs and Feana hopped back onto his shoulder. "Thanks for the help back there." He said putting out his hand. "My name's Will Ffgtfgtr." He said.

Dark cautiously looked down at Will's hand. "…My name's Dark Satoshi." He said cautiously. Will raised an eyebrow at Dark's weird behavior but shrugged it off. The girl walked up at Dark and shook his hand.

"I'm Diana Elizabeth Hikaru!" She said happily. "Call me Diana please and do you mind if we travel with you?" Dark nodded dumbfounded. He'd just found these people, help rescue them, and now he was going to travel with them. He shook his head.

"Wait a seco-" He started but was cut off by Diana looping her arm around his, much to Blake's dismay, and Will's arm and led them to along the path of the forest.

"Off to the first Frontier Brain!" She yelled out happily.

Dark had almost horror written on his face. "Hey wait a second!" He complained as he was dragged along.

Sparky looked up at Lucario and nodded to him. "I have a feeling this little adventure just got interesting."

"I agree with you on that one." The blue dog replied.

Feana smiled. "At least we won't be traveling alone anymore." Diana and Will stopped and looked at her.

"Did that pokemon just talk?" They both yelled.

"Yes, a lot more interesting." Blake sighed.

* * *

**Me: Will and Diana aren't mine!**


	6. The Trip for Water

*takes a DEEP breath* I'm so sorry I haven't had an update for this story in like forever but I'm going to try and to update sooner! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"You did what?" I screamed into the poke'gear. "What do you mean you gave Nuz to some random trainer to deliver to me?" Adam and Jaden were covering their ears while Cali and Emily just rolled their eyes. Macey had just called me to tell me she gave Nuz to some random person to give to me.

Macey winced on the screen. "It's okay Kit-"

"It is not okay!" I screamed, clearly enraged by my little sisters stupidity.

Macey waved on the screen. "Well nice talking to you sis love you bye!" She said extremely quickly and hung up on me.

I felt my eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. "That little witch…" I muttered. When we started on the road again the others made sure to steer clear of me. Who could blame them?

Rocka was sitting on Jaden's head while Nana just made sure she was a good foot or two away from me. "Will you calm down?" Jaden finally asked.

I turned to glare at him but was nearly plowed over by an empoleon, that wasn't mine. The penguin pokemon ran right up to Frizzy and seemed to… Flirt?

"Aqua!" The group looked up to see a girl on a _huge_ altaria. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair and olive green eyes. She wore a blue beret-like hat that had a winged silver poke ball pin on the right side, a white scarf, a blue t-shirt with a winged silver pokeball pattern on it, with a black coat over it, and black pants with blue cuffs.

"That is the biggest altaria I have ever seen!" Adam said in awe as the girl hopped off the winged pokemon's back.

The empoleon seemed to completely ignore her as it continued to err… Flirt. Frizzy shifted uncomfortably and shot me a pleading look. I took out Frizzy's pokeball to have it shot out of my hand with a Hydro Pump attack. Emily and Cali both gasped while the boys looked like someone had smacked them.

The empoleon, Aqua, smirked at me. As if saying, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

I shot her a glare as the brunette spoke. "I'm sorry for Aqua's behavior." She said in a very formal way.

Jaden spoke. "Hey! There are no worries! Kit is such a klutz that she almost always gets plowed over by something!" He said.

I felt my eyebrow twitch ever so slightly as Adam quickly covered Jaden's mouth and laughed nervously in my direction. I'm pretty sure the waves I was giving off said something close to "Die, die. Kill, kill", but it could have just been my imagination.

The brunette walked over to me and held her hand out to me. "Sorry about my pokemon." She said with a bit of hesitance in here voice.

She helped me to my feet while the others walked over. Cali had a smile on her face. "I'm Calista Cortez!" She said happily. "This is Emily Love and Adam Infinity!" She said pointing to Adam and Emily. She then pointed to me and Jaden. "Kit Notsumi is the girl your pokemon plowed over and the red head is Jaden Namikaze!"

The brunette smiled a little. "This is my altaria Stratos, and my name is L-" At that moment her poke'gear went off.

"Hello? Lauren? Are you there?" A boy's voice said from the poke'gear. "I thought you said you were on your way here!"

Lauren winced a little bit and put the poke'gear to her mouth. "Sorry Will, I got a little held up." She glared at her empoleon. "I'll be over there soon."

The voice, Will, let out a sigh. "Just remember that we're helping Dark out." And with that, he hung up.

Lauren sighed a little bit and pocketed her poke'gear. "I swear he is so impatient." She muttered.

Emily looked around a little bit as her stomach growled and was quickly followed by Adam's and Lauren's. The group shared a look and started laughing.

Cali took a few plates out of her bag while Adam took a blanket out of his. Emily and I were taking pokemon food out of our rucksacks. Jaden looked a little apologetic so Cali pointed the way we had come. "Why don't you and Lauren go get water?"

"Um, okay?" He replied as he and Lauren started to head back down the road.

**LINE BREAK!**

"Water, water, water…" I muttered as Lauren and I looked for a river or pond of some sort. An idea popped into my head as I quickly took out my staravia's pokeball. "Go Staravia!" I yelled out as I threw the red and white orb into the air.

Staravia quickly perched himself on my head and chirped happily. I rubbed the top of his head. "Hey there buddy. Think you can help us out?" I asked.

"Staravia!" He called out while nodding his head.

A smirk made its way across my face. "That a boy. Now we need you to go see if you can find a pond or river okay?"

Lauren, who seemed to be one step ahead of me, was hopping onto the back of her altaria. As she took off I had the sickly feeling that I was being watched.

While I looked around I felt my pockets for my pokeballs. Oh crud. I left them at camp. "Okay, so I only have Charmeleon and Staravia, but Staravia is looking for water so he doesn't really count." I muttered to my self as I continued to look around.

"Ariados!" Uh-oh.

Okay, you're probably wondering what I'm doing since I heard the ariados call out its name. Well, just so you know, I'm currently tied up and hanging from a tree branch! What could possibly be better?

Good news: I'm alive!

Bad news: I can't reach Charmeleon's pokeball.

"How'd you get yourself into this one Jaden?" I muttered as a handful of ariados and spinarak came out of the surrounding area. I gulped, _when in Rome_. "HELP!"

"Shedinga, use Confuse Ray and then Scratch!" Adam's voice called out as a brown floating pokemon sped into the mass of giant spiders and released a beam of purple light that confused the bugs. The shedinga flew over to me and scratched away the string that had held me up.

"I thought I was a goner for a minute there." I said to Adam after his shedinga got me down.

Adam nodded to me with a smirk. "Well after hearing you scream, "Like a little girl" as Kit put it, I came out to see what it was."

I spun Charmeleon's pokeball on my finger as the confusion attack started to wear off. "I'll bet you I can take out more then you can." I said confidently as I tossed the pokeball into the air.

Adam smirked. "You're on!" He replied and pointed to the mass of bug pokemon. "Shedinja, use Will-o-wisp!"

Shedinja sped forward and released eerie blue flames from its halo, giving the bug pokemon burns. I pointed to the same group of pokemon. "Charmeleon, use Fire Blast!"

Charmeleon smirked, shot the flames out of his mouth, and KO'd most of the ariados and spinarak.

I smirked at Adam. "Still think you can win?" I asked with triumph practically shouting out in my words.

Adam just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, that was just a lucky shot." He said nonchalantly.

Rolling my own eyes, I turned to see the remaining bug pokemon preparing to use an all too familiar attack. My eyes widened as I turned to run. "Hyper beam!" I yelled out.

"Clair, use Safeguard!" We're saved! Was the first thing I thought as a barrier was put up to protect us.

Lauren came over on her altaria's back. "Clair, use Psychic then Hypnosis!"

The gardevior, Clair, took down the barrier she had made and lifted all the ariados and spinarak into the air. "Nu night little bugs!" Clair said with a smirk, as she sent them off to dreamland.

Note to self: Do not get on scary psychic pokemon's bad side. Adam and I quickly returned our pokemon to their pokeballs. "Thanks for the save Lauren!" I said.

Adam nodded. "Ditto." He replied simply.

Lauren gave us both a curt nod as we all started to walk back to camp… But we suddenly remembered the water and quickly ran back to get it.

"Kit is going to kill us if we don't bring it back!" I yelled as we ran to get it.

When we got back to camp, we had to let Stratos, Lauren's altaria, carry the water on her back, Kit was fuming.

Rocka and Nana were hiding behind Emily as Frizzy just shook his head sighing as he tried to get Aqua, the female empoleon, from clinging to his wing. Kit took in a deep breath as I winced.

"What took you so long!"

* * *

Sorry it's not very long but at least it's an update that isn't surrounding Kit!

Please Review!


	7. A Stop By The Cafe

**A Stop By The Cafe**

**Dark/Third person POV**

"How'd I get suckered into this?" Dark asked himself while shaking his head. Diana, Will, and Dark were now in the city of Olivine.

Will was at the front of the small group. He looked over his shoulder at Dark. "So your weavile, Feana, was experimented on by Team Rocket?" He asked.

Blake narrowed his eyes at the brunette human male. "_Do the questions never stop?_" He grumbled to himself.

Dark chuckled inwardly at his pokemon's words. Diana looked from Dark to Blake and back again. "What's so funny?" She asked.

The black haired boy shook his head. "Nothing you would understand." He snickered. The three stopped off at a little café that held all kinds of cakes. Dark kept looking around at all the people passing by and was almost glaring at them.

Will tapped his arm and caused the boy to jump. "Hey, calm down, you're as jumpy as a buneary on steroids." He nodded to the people around the table. "You're going to give people the idea you've done something wrong."

Dark frowned. He _had _done something wrong. He shook his head and decided to change the subject as the waiter came by. "Have you ever been to a place called Alto Mare?" He asked.

Diana immediately stood up. "I've been there it's off the coast of Golden Rod city! It's awesome over there! I also found out that they're going to have the boat races next month-"

The waiter cut her off; he had black hair and dark green eyes. "My names Keith, call me if you need anything." He explained, but seemingly eyed Dark.

The boy stiffened and returned Blake to his pokeball, leaving Feana to sit on his shoulder. "Uh, yeah, I'll just have water." He replied hesitantly.

Will nodded. "I guess I'll just have water too." He nodded, to his Lucario, who was having a conversation with Feana. "And a sitrus berry drink for Lucario." He ordered for his blue buddy, who nodded in agreement.

Diana grinned. "I want the pecha berry one!" She said while nodding happily.

Dark felt his sweat drop. "So anyways, did you hear about the rumors of there being legendary pokemon protecting the town?" He asked nonchalantly, but was truly interested.

The brunette girl nodded. "I've heard of that legend." She said taking a thinking pose.

Will and Lucario on the other hand sighed and shook their heads. "Those pokemon are called Latios and Latias. They're said to guard the town in times of trouble." He said easily shrugging his shoulders.

Dark and Diana shared a look and turned back to him. "Where'd you get that info from?" They asked in unison, just to turn back and look at each other in confusion, and then turn back to the brunette boy.

The brunette shrugged. "I read a book on legends a while back…" He trailed off as he noticed the strange looks he got from Dark and Diana. "What?"

The two kids shrugged their shoulders. "Nerd." They spoke in unison.

"Shut up!" Will snapped at the two, but let his head hit the table when he heard Lucario snickering behind him. "Be quiet…" At that the whole table burst into quiet laughter.

Feana grinned at her laughing trainer, clearly happy to see him laughing. All of a sudden Will's poke'gear started to ring. "Hello?" The brunette replied after he put the poke'gear to his mouth.

"**Hello? Will, is that you?**" A girl's voice asked from the other end.

Dark, taking this as a chance to look around, stood up and snuck away so the others wouldn't notice. The black haired waiter walked past him and out the back door of the café. _What are you up to? _Dark questioned as he put his ear to the door.

The click, of a phone no doubt, was heard. "Hello, this is agent 025." There was a pause. "Yes, he's here. No, he's not alone; he's with a brunette girl and a brunette boy." Foot steps were heard as Keith probably paced back and forth.

Dark strained his ears to hear the reply of the person on the other end of the phone. "Hmm, just keep an eye on him for now. The boss will give further orders later on." The voice said after a moment.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out what happened next. The waiter- Keith- came back into the café to come face-to-face with Dark. Surprise flashed across the black haired boy's face before being covered by a smile. "Is there something wrong sir?" He asked.

Dark frowned for a moment. "No." He quickly turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Remember kid, curiosity killed the skitty. When you're listening on someone talking, you might get the wrong information." Keith said while walking past Dark with a smirk.

Dark shot him a cold glare and earned a "tsk" from Keith. "Temper, temper kid." Keith said mockingly. "I'm pretty sure that glaring is rude"

Dark dug his hands into his pockets and fingered a pokeball. "Whatever." He scowled, and walked past Keith and over to Will and Diana.

By the time Dark got back to the table a girl's voice was yelling from the poke'gear. "**Jaden! Watch the flamethrower! You almost hit Cali and Ta- Ah!**"

Lauren's voice spoke. "**Uh Kit… Can I have my poke'gear back now?**" She asked.

"**Oh, uh, sorry. Here you go.**" Kit replied. Dark blinked in recognition.

He quickly took the poke'gear from Will's hand. "Did you just say Kit?" He asked quickly.

"**That's the name, don't wear it out.**" Kit's voice replied after a second.

Dark nodded. "I have your Nuzleaf."

There was a long pause. "**What?**"

"I have your Nuzleaf."

There was another pause before a scream was heard. "**What do you mean you have Nuz!**?" There was the yell of a charmeleon and the connection was cut off.

Will and Diana blinked before looking from Dark to the poke'gear and back again. "…So what did I miss?" Dark asked.

Will eyed Dark for a minute before answering. "…My friend Lauren is going to be going to Ecruteak City and we're going to meet up with her there so she can deliver Nuz to Kit." He replied.

Diana stood up. "I say we get to Ecruteak City ASAP!" She happily chirped, then muttered. "…After we get our drinks."

Lucario snickered and looked down at Feana as she walked over. "_Does she do that a lot?_" The sharp clawed pokemon asked.

"_Yup._" Lucario snickered.

Keith came by with the drinks and set them on the table. "Have any of you heard of the Team Rocket activity here in Johto?" He asked.

Dark's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Diana nodded. "I've heard that they were cutting off the tails of Slowpoke in Azalea town!" She said.

Will and Lucario's head's shot up. "What?" Both trainer and pokemon did a spit take.

Keith and Diana laughed while Dark just shook his head with a sigh. "I've only heard a few things, here and there, while traveling and I assumed that they were rumors." He shrugged while lying through his teeth.

Keith pulled a black badge case out of his pocket and pulled off a wig to reveal spiky blond hair. "Dark of Team Rocket, you're under arrest."

* * *

**Okay! As you people know! (Or if people are still visiting my page..)**

**I'm a LITTLE slow with my updates recently and I'm trying to update...**

**I had the craziest dream and I want to turn it into a pokemon special/adventures story...**

**So I'll most likely be working on that for a little while. (Want to write at LEAST three chapters for it so I have time to write other stories and update at the same time...)**

**Jut so you people know what I'm doing...**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
